My invention pertains to a device for use in increasing players' efficiency in Cue sports. There are three major subdivisions of games within Cue Sports, they include
Carom Billiards: This refers to games played on tables without pockets, typically ten feet in length including among others Balkline and Straight Rail, Cushion Caroms, Three Cushion Billiards, Artistic Billiards and Four Ball
Pool: which refers to a number of pocket billiards games generally played on six pocket tables of seven, eight foot length including among others Eight Ball (apparently the world's most widely played Cue Sports), Nine Ball, Ten Ball, Straight Pool, One Pocket and Bank Pool
Snooker and or English Billiards: which refer to games played on a billiards table with six pockets and has a dimension of approximately 12 feet by 6 feet.
Though rules of play vary for the various Cue Sports, the objects of Cue Sports usually are to strike a ball (usually called a cue ball) with the end of a carefully shaped stick (usually called the cue stick) to a certain precision to achieve desired results.
For any Cue Sports player to achieve the desired precision, he or she has to master the act of balance, aiming and striking.
In all my years as a Cue Sports player, inability of most players to properly balance the Cue stick (usually placed over and between the thumb and the index finger with all the remaining fingers resting solidly on a surface) has been the main reason why they fail to achieve cue Sports success.
Therefore it is my firm belief that this invention will help people be better players by eliminating the problems of achieving the balance necessary to make a good aim and strike.